Scenes From a Shore Leave
by Choctawfilly CK
Summary: The last day of shore leave on a paradise planet. Not quite fluff, just fun.


Title: Scenes from a shore leave

Author: CK

Disclaimer: Not mine. I just let them out to play.

Authors note: This wouldn't leave me alone, so I spent the day writing it. It's not beta'd but it demands to be read. Takes place about mid seventh season.

The sun was warm over the Tangelarian Sea, warming the little cove and the couple in it. Kathryn looked over at Chakotay as he lay on his blanket, book covering his face. His slow and steady breathing told her he was asleep, and she took advantage. She let her eyes travel his bare chest, taking in the muscles and the rich color of his skin. She had wanted to laugh at his silly shorts when they had met that morning. The tropical flowered long shorts looked like something he would have borrowed from Tom Paris. But even through them she could see the muscles in his legs. He was as fit as a man half his age. She heard the book move and she pulled her eyes back to her own novel.

"Kathryn?" His muffled voice came from under the pages of his book.

"Yes?" She asked, trying to read the words on the page.

"I fell asleep." He reached up and pulled the book from his face. "Sorry." He grinned at her.

She looked up from the book. "You did. About an hour ago."

"I guess I was tired after all." He had remembered her telling him the night before that they could meet later in the day, allowing him a few more hours of sleep.

Kathryn just smiled at him. "Did you burn?" She asked, knowing they weren't accustomed to this planets sun.

He shook his head and sat up. "I don't burn."

She sighed. "I wish I didn't." She reached for a spray. "Thankfully the Doctor took that in to consideration when he ordered my day off." She sprayed her arms again, for good measure.

"Do you tan?" He asked reaching over to the small cooler. "Drink?"

"Not really." She looked at her freckling arms. "Just a little spotty." She rolled her eyes. She had always wanted to be bronze in the summer like her friends; instead she was either freckled or as red as a cooked lobster.

Chakotay held out a bottle of water. "Drink, we've been out here a while."

"Thanks." She accepted the cold bottle. "Well, I hope the crew enjoys this day off. Neelix informed me we would be without a hospitable planet for over a month." She took a drink. "Provided we don't change course."

He nodded as he opened his water. "Seven mentioned something to that effect."

"I'm just sorry we didn't get a chance to explore the planet." She set the bottle in the sand.

"I know. B'Elanna told me about a carnival in the town square." He looked over at her. "She said there was an amazing fireworks display."

Kathryn sighed and lay back. She closed her eyes against the bright mid-day sun. "I should have excused you from the negotiations. At least one of us could have taken it in."

Chakotay frowned. Didn't she know he'd rather sit beside her while some diplomat prattled on, than explore a paradise without her? "It was as much my job as it was yours." He took another drink. "You could leave us in orbit another day or two."

She rolled onto one side and looked at him. "And how would I explain that? The Captain wants a chance to play?"

He grinned. "I'm sure no one would complain."

She shook her head. "What kind of example would that set, Chakotay?"

"I don't know." He looked out at the water. "It would say that the Captain is human."

"Excuse me?" She sat up.

"It's true." He looked back at her. He could tell if he didn't tread lightly their perfectly wonderful day would be over in seconds. "Sometimes you come across as…" What was the right word? "Indifferent… to life outside your Captaincy."

Kathryn stared at him for a moment. Unsure if she'd heard him right. "I'm not." Was all she managed before turning her eyes to the azure waters.

"Aren't you?" The words left his mouth before he could stop them. He hadn't wanted to start a fight.

"No Chakotay, I'm not. I feel everything the crew does." She continued to stare out at the waves. "When we lose people, I feel it. When I make a decision that hurts us, or sets us back… When I have to step back from something I want more than anything I've ever known…. I feel it."

Chakotay studied her. She faced the waters, letting the sunlight bath her, lighting the red in her hair as it gently moved in the light warm breeze. She was working hard at keeping her emotions in check. After the past six years, he'd learned to read her very well. Yet her words had surprised him. Had she been talking about them? Or was there something else she wanted more than anything? "I know you feel, Kathryn. But only because I know you. The crew hasn't had that privilege."

This caught her attention. "What?" She looked at him again.

"After the first few months out here, didn't you tell me you wanted to get to know the crew better. That you wanted to be involved?" He shifted himself so he was closer to her.

She nodded. "I've gotten to know them… some of them." She defended.

"Not really." He looked into her blue eyes. "Kathryn, they don't know you. All they see is a woman … no a Captain who has given everything up to get them home." He sighed. "They feel responsible for your feelings."

"For my feelings?" She shook her head. "Why?"

"Because they see you give everything up for them." He smiled a soft smile. "Many of them see you as a mother figure."

Kathryn gave a small smile. "Really?"

"Yes. And they only want you to be happy." He reached out and took her hand in his. "They want to see you smiling again. To see you in the holodeck, playing pool, having a drink, being human."

She lowered her eyes. "And is it just them?"

"No." He rubbed her hand gently with the back of his thumb. "I would like to see it too."

They sat like that, her on the small blanket, him in the sand next to her, her hand in his. They watched the water, feeling the warm sun kiss them as the summer breeze caressed them.

"Chakotay?" Kathryn spoke softly, as though she were afraid of ruining the calmest moment in her life.

"Yes?" He turned from the water and looked at her.

"Would you like to swim?" She turned and smiled a soft smile.

He returned the smile and nodded. "I think it would feel good right about now." He squeezed her hand gently before releasing it to stand. His legs protested slightly, after having been in the same position for almost an hour.

Kathryn stood, she untied the blue wrap from around her waist, revealing her blue one piece suit. It was simple, but it fit her well. Chakotay couldn't help but travel the length of her with his eyes. He took in every inch of bare skin, every curve, every muscle, and every freckle. When he reached her face, he found an amused look on her face. "Do you approve?" Her voice bubbled with unspoken laughter.

He grinned. "Completely."

She felt the blush rise in her cheeks and she turned towards the water. She took a few steps before calling out. "Coming Commander?"

He laughed. "I go where my Captain goes." And together they entered the warm surf.

Ensign Harry Kim and Seven of Nine had made it up the hill over looking the water. Harry looked out at the expanse of blue. "It's beautiful up here." He turned to Seven. "How did you know it was here?"

"I over heard one of the diplomats talking to the Captain and Commander." She said in her most efficient way. "I thought… you might enjoy it."

He smiled at her. "I do." Things between the two of them had gotten rather blurred in his opinion. He had asked her out today to try and figure it out.

"I am pleased." She looked out at the water. Since her experiences in Uni matrix zero and with the holo Chakotay, she had become aware of her feelings for certain members of Voyagers crew.

Harry set his pack down and opened it up. "Did you want to watch the sunset from here?"

"I believe I would like that." She said softly.

"Great." He said pulling out a large blanket. "I brought a few supplies in case." He spread it out where they would have a great view of the sun setting into the water. He waited until she had seated herself on the blanket before sitting next to her.

"Ensign Kim." She started. "Are you involved?"

"Huh?" Harry looked at her. "Involved with what?"

Seven turned her blue eyes on him. "With another member of the crew."

"Oh." He relaxed a little. "No. Are you?" He teased.

Seven was visibly shaken. "No. Why would you think that?"

"I was just teasing you." Harry dared a touch. He placed his hand on hers.

Seven looked down at their hands, then at him. "I would…" She took a breath. "Like to explore a relationship with you." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for him to not hurt her newly forming feelings.

He grinned. "I would like that Seven." He moved his hand so his fingers entwined with hers.

Seven felt a fluttering in her stomach and wondered for a moment, if she was ill. Then she remembered reading something about this feeling. She smiled and turned her attention to the water. Something caught her eye. "There are people down there."

Harry followed her gaze. "Yeah, well, why not? It's a beautiful day."

"The cove is a private retreat. I heard the ambassador saying he used it only for visiting dignitaries." She watched as the couple played in the surf.

"I'm surprised it wasn't offered to the Captain and Commander. They would be…" Harry and Seven turned to each other. "You don't think that's them… Do you?"

"I know the Doctor had ordered her to take a day off the ship." She raised an eyebrow at the frolicking couple. "They seem very…"

"Yeah. " Harry nodded. "Very." He grinned. "Well if it is them, then good for her."

Seven turned back to him. "Good for her?"

Harry realized a relationship with Seven meant also being her interpreter. "Yeah. The Captain never lets her hair down. And all the better if it's with the Commander."

Seven turned back to the couple, who were now swimming out past the waves. "You are right. The Captain deserves to feel as I do."

Harry looked at Seven. "How do you feel Seven?"

She turned to him, and again graced him with a smile. "Very happy."

Kathryn lay on her back, letting the ocean rock her. She knew Chakotay was nearby. She could always sense his presence. "I'd forgotten what it was like to swim in a real body of water."

"Me too." He said swimming to her side. "The power of the water… and yet it feels so gentle against you."

She smiled. "It does." She touched her nose and winced. "But I think I need to head in and try to save some of the skin on my face."

"You are looking a little pink." He said sympathetically.

Kathryn sighed and rolled over into the water. "Meet you on the beach." She said before starting her long strong strokes that lead her towards the shore.

Chakotay watched appreciatively for a few moments before following her in. When he reached the shore, she was busy spraying her face and neck with the Doctor's concoction. "Want me to get your back?"

She nodded and handed him the bottle. "It's a little thick…"

He sprayed it on her back and then brought his hands softly to the exposed skin. He rubbed it in, trying not to press to hard on the few light pink spots. "Would you like to head into the city or back to the ship?"

She cocked her head towards him. "Why?"

"You're getting a little pink." He said as his hands moved over her back as though he'd always done it.

"Well," She smiled. "I have reservations for us after sunset."

"Reservations? Where?" He asked as his hands moved under the straps of her suit he moved them slightly, so he could make sure she got the tops of her shoulders coated.

She inhaled sharply as she felt his hand move under the straps. "Uh… A little place Ambassador Herityk suggested. Actually it was he who made them. I guess it's very hard to get in."

"So we'll have time to get changed and still see the sunset?" Chakotay asked as he moved his hands from her back. Causing them both to feel a loss.

"Yes." She turned to face him. "Thank you." She reached back with her hand and gently began to touch the exposed skin. "How pink?"

"Not bad." He had never had a sunburn, and had always felt bad for those unable to truly enjoy the sun. "If it bothers you, let me know and we'll get you to sickbay."

She smiled warmly. "Thank you for your concern, but I've had worse burns."

He sat back on her blanket. "How about a snack, while we wait for this infamous sunset."

She nodded. "Food sounds good." She hadn't eaten since the day before, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Though she figured he had some idea.

He leaned over and pulled his pack to him. He pulled his comm badge from it. "Chakotay to Neelix."

"Neelix here commander."

"I'm ready whenever you are." He grinned at the curious look Kathryn was giving him.

"Coming right up." Neelix called.

There was the shimmer that accompanied transport and then a plate of little sandwiches, fruits, and veggies appeared before them.

"You get it ok Commander?"

"I did. Thanks Neelix, Chakotay out." He tossed the badge back into his pack. He looked at the pleased look on his companions face and felt his heart soar. He wondered how it was she could do that to him.

"It's wonderful." She said picking up one of the little finger sandwiches. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure."

"Tom, if this cave doesn't lead somewhere I'm going to kill you." B'Elanna said as they swam through the maze of rock.

"You said you wanted to…" He shook his head, there was no winning. "Are you feeling ok?"

She glared at him. She was tired of everyone asking how she was. Yes she was pregnant, but that didn't mean she was suddenly breakable. "I'm just irritated that I let you talk me into this."

"You said you wanted to get some exercise."

"Not really what I meant." She growled as the turned a corner and found light. "Oh, thank god."

Tom grinned. "I told you it wasn't far." He let a small sigh of relief come over him. They stepped out of the mouth of the cave onto a rocky area. On one side of them looked to be a sandy cove, the other a trail leading up to an overlook. "I'll leave it up to you."

B'Elanna wanted to go back to town, enjoy some of the sights from the window of a nice restaurant. And at this point without her husband. "Can we just sit for a moment?"

"Sure." He took her hand as they traversed the rocker area. Finding a large flat rock, the couple sat. He looked out at the water. "It's beautiful here, huh?"

She nodded. "It is. Too bad we're leaving tomorrow."

"I know. I'm not sure the Captain had a chance to see anything." He shook his head. "She works too hard."

"I know." B'Elanna had come to consider the Captain a friend. But lately she'd been withdrawn and her only down time spent with Chakotay… what little she had. "And Chakotay hasn't left her side."

Tom grinned. "You know there is a reason for that."

"Tom, really. Don't you think that if it was going to happen, it would have already? I mean Chakotay is a patient man, but seriously." She looked at her husband. "You do. You still think they will get together."

"What can I say?" He held tight to her hand. "I'm a hopeless romantic."

She laughed. "You are." She laid her head on his shoulder and they sat together, watching the water lap at the shore.

"Well now that we're not hungry anymore… I think we should read a little more." Chakotay said, pulling his blanket up against Kathryns. He moved himself over a little, giving them both room to stretch out.

"Read or sleep?" She asked a half smile on her lips as she picked up her book.

He grinned at her. "Read…" He grabbed his book and settled himself down on the blanket.

"I'll wake you just before sunset." She offered opening her book to the last page she remembered.

"Funny." He mumbled as he flipped the pages, trying to find his last place.

Kathryn lay on her stomach and placed the book on the blanket in front of her. She closed her eyes for just a moment to blink against the sunlight.

Tom noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. "There are people over there." He turned his attention to the couple lying on the beach.

B'Elanna turned to see what he was looking at. They were far enough away, that they couldn't make out any details. "Maybe this is a private beach."

"Maybe." He squinted. "Are those members of our crew?"

B'Elanna watched for a few moments. "I'm not sure. They look human, but I can't tell."

"Hmmm… I wish we'd found this spot before they did." He turned to nuzzle her neck.

She grinned. "Tom…"

Chakotay looked over to see Kathryn, face down in her book. And she thought he would be the one to fall asleep. He smiled at how peaceful she looked, her eyes closed, a small smile on her lips, her hair fanned out over her arm. He reached over and gently brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered, but she didn't stir.

"Kathryn." He whispered, moving closer to her. There was something in him that couldn't resist bringing his body next to hers. He could feel the heat from her body and he relaxed, picked up his book and began to read again.

"Well who ever it is… I think they're in love." Tom offered as he wrapped his arm around B'Elanna's waist.

"How can you tell?" She asked, regarding the faceless couple.

"Well from here it looks like he moved closer to her." He turned to his wife. "They look so comfortable with each other."

She shook her head. "You're a romantic." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you Tom."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you B'Elanna." He placed his free hand on her stomach. "And you too little girl."

Kathryn opened her eyes to find the sun sitting just behind her. She lifted her head and realized there was a weight across her lower back. She propped herself up slightly and turned her head to see Chakotay, asleep, his arm over her back. She knew she should be annoyed, if not angry at the invasion of her personal space in such an intimate way. But she found she couldn't stop smiling… or enjoying the feel of a mans arm around her. No, she decided, not just any mans… his.

She lay her head back down, and watched his face as he slept. He was peaceful and deeply asleep. She brought her hand slowly from under her and gently touched his face. She traced the tattoo there, something she had wanted to do for years. Her mind told her to move her hand from his face, yet her fingers continued to explore him. She ran her hand through his salt and pepper hair and down his neck. She let her fingers move across his shoulders and down his arm, the arm that held her. She gently shifted so she was more on her side than her stomach, giving her more room to explore.

She ran her hand down his side, grateful he wasn't ticklish. Her fingers traced along the tops of his shorts, but her mind caught up to her hand and she pulled back. She wondered how she could move his arm without disturbing him. She didn't want him to feel embarrassed when he woke up to find them like this. She tried to lift his arm, but found great resistance. She tried to slip under him, and as she started to slip free, his arm tightened and pulled her to him.

Kathryn swallowed hard. "Chakotay?" She whispered. She was pressed against him, held so tightly she was sure she felt his heart beating against her.

"Kathryn." He whispered in his sleep.

Her mind went blank. He was dreaming about her. She couldn't help the feeling of pleasure that swept through her. "Chakotay?" She whispered back.

He smiled. "I thought I'd lost you." His voice was heavy with sleep.

"I'm right here." She said relaxing into him.

He spoke, but it was so mumbled she only heard a few of the words. "Mine… Love you…"

She needed out of this situation. And the thought occurred to her that she could always call to have herself transported back to the ship. But that wouldn't be fair to Chakotay… Or herself. She didn't want to spend the next month playing the Captain Commander game. She decided to bite the bullet and wake him.

"Chakotay." She said firmly. He frowned and shifted a little. "Chakotay." She tried a little louder. "Wake up."

Chakotay slowly opened his eyes. "Kathryn?"

She nodded. "Seems we both fell asleep."

He smiled. "I blame the sun." He said, not moving.

"I think you're right." She wondered when he would realize their position and do something about it.

He surprised her by doing just that. He held her tight to him as he moved to a more comfortable position. "The sun is setting."

"Chakotay." She looked into his face. "Would you like to walk to the water to see it?" She had found an out.

He grinned. "I think that would be nice." He released his hold on her and sat up.

Kathryn lay for just a moment, missing the contact more than she thought she would. Slowly she sat up. "Once the sun has set, we'll pack up and call for transport."

He nodded as he stood, then offered her his hand. "Sounds good."

Kathryn took his hand and let him help her up. They walked to the shore line, letting the cooling water lap at their feet. She noticed he had made no move to release her hand and she was glad.

Harry couldn't believe his day. Seven sat next to him, his arm around her. He had never seen her more contented or human in all his life. He kissed the top of her head. He had never thought he would get over losing Libby. And he certainly never thought he would find himself watching a sunset with an ex-Borg. But he was happy for all of it.

"It's beautiful." Seven said softly. She was enjoying the sensations of the day more than any other experience she'd had.

"It is." Harry agreed. He watched the water as it lapped the shoreline and spotted the two from earlier in the day. He saw them standing along the shore and from his place on the overlook, could tell they were hand in hand. It felt good to be so surrounded by love.

"I see that," Seven paused as to make sure she said it right. "Love is in the air."

Harry chuckled. "It would seem that way."

The sun set against the blue of the ocean, Tom and B'Elanna took it in from their place on the rocks. Earlier they had found a comfortable sandy spot, and were now in the process of basking in the presence of each other. "Today was wonderful Tom." B'Elanna said softly.

"I'm glad." He held her tightly. "I want everyday to be wonderful for you."

She wondered when he had become such a sap. "You've changed Tom Paris." She looked into his blue eyes.

"Is this a good change?" He asked, almost afraid he was in trouble.

"The best." She kissed him gently. "I can hardly remember the pig you used to be."

"Ouch." He said through the laughter. "I guess I was a little."

"A little? Do I have to remind you of the Delaney sisters?"

"Uh, no." He looked over to where the couple they'd been watching off an on were. "They seem to be enjoying their day."

B'Elanna grinned at the conversation change. "They do." She narrowed her eyes. There was something familiar about them. "I wonder how long they've been together."

"Oh… about six and a half years." He said teasingly.

"Tom, really." She shook her head, turning back to her husband. "You think that's them, really?"

"Well why not?" He asked. "Why couldn't they have taken this last day to be together in this very secluded area? Where no crew member can see them."

"Not everyone schemes like you. Besides Chakotay would have let on." She looked at her husband. "He is my best friend."

Tom feigned a hurt look. "I thought I was your best friend."

Kathryn let Chakotay walk her out to where the water covered her ankles. They stood watching the sun as it disappeared beyond the sea. "I can see why they thought the Earth was flat."

He looked at her. "Things aren't always how they seem."

She looked at him, felt his hand tighten on hers. "I know." She stepped forward and put her hand on his bare chest. His free hand came to rest on the small of her back, gently securing her to him. "Chakotay."

"Kathryn…" He was surprised as she slid her hand up his chest and around to the back of his neck. He smiled as she tilted her head; there was no mistaking her actions. He brought his lips gently to hers. Feeling her return the kiss gave him the courage to increase the intensity.

She was the one to break the kiss. "Chakotay." She breathed.

"Yes?" He managed.

"Dinner." She hated to stop this. "The ambassadors reservations."

He nodded. "You go ahead back to the ship. I'll get out stuff and meet you in the transporter room.

She smiled. "Forty minutes from now?"

He nodded. "Plenty of time."

She gently brought his head down for one more kiss, afraid that it might be the last one. She felt the passion in his kiss and allowed herself the pleasure of accepting it.

Chakotay tried to keep his emotions and physical needs in check as he gently kneaded her lower back with his hand. He felt her pull her hand from his and bring it up to the back of his neck, her fingers sliding into his hair. He fought the groan of pleasure, not wanting to scare her.

Kathryn felt as though she couldn't be close enough, be touching enough of him. She had never felt like this. She could feel his heart beating against her, and she knew he had to feel hers. She felt his hand in her hair and she fought back the moan.

"Kathryn." He managed, as he brought his head up a fraction. "Dinner."

She sighed and tipped her head back; staring up into what was fast becoming a bed of stars above them. "You're right."

Chakotay looked hungrily at the exposed neck. He had daydreamed about kissing and nibbling down the fair skin. His thumb brushed the side of it, causing a shiver of pleasure from Kathryn.

Damn. Her head dropped and her eyes met his. She stepped back. "I'll meet you in forty minutes." She turned and headed for the small bag she had brought. She grabbed her badge and hit it. "Computer, one to beam to the Captains quarters."

Chakotay watched from the shoreline as she shimmered out of existence. He sighed. What would greet him in forty minutes? This amazing woman he'd spent the day with, or his Captain?

Tom and B'Elanna watched as one of the strangers dematerialized. "Want to bet?" He asked his wife.

"Not now." She hit her badge. "Torres to Henderson."

"Henderson here."

"Who just beamed onto the ship?" She asked, watching as the remaining stranger began packing up.

"I am not aware anyone did." Henderson sounded confused. "At least no one asked me to bring them in."

"Was there an automated beam in?" She asked, frowning.

"I don't see one ma'am. Hold on."

Tom and B'Elanna watched as the other stranger dematerialized. A few moments later, Henderson's voice returned. "Ma'am, Commander Chakotay just beamed in if that was who you were looking for."

B'Elanna exchanged a strange look with Tom. "It is now. Lock onto Tom and I, and bring us in."

"Aye Lieutenant."

Harry and Seven watched as first one of the people beamed out, then the other. "They must be from Voyager."

"It would appear so." Seven looked at him. "Would you like to investigate further?"

Harry grinned. Seven had been badly influenced by Tom and himself.

"It could be interesting."

Seven hit her comm badge. "Seven to Icheb."

"Icheb here."

"I have an assignment for you." She smiled at Harry, who chuckled softly. "I would like to know the last two people to return to the ship via the transport system. All reports."

"Understood."

"Ensign Kim and I will see you in a few minutes. Seven out." She turned to him. "He is highly intelligent."

"I have no doubt he'll have the whole mystery solved by the time we get there." Harry stood and pulled her up with him. "Are you ready to return to the ship?"

Seven took one last look at the view. "I am." She turned to him and brought her lips to his.

Harry returned the kiss, holding her hand and feeling all of twelve years old. When they parted Harry smiled warmly. "Dinner after our investigation?"

She nodded. "I would like that."

Chakotay was digging through his closet, trying to find the other shoe, when the chime to his door rang. "Come." He barked as he threw a stray shoe out of his way. Where the hell was it?

B'Elanna entered and upon seeing the scene before her, began to laugh. "Loose something?"

Chakotay looked up and glared at her. "Can I help you Torres?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Grouchy?"

"Sorry." He gave her an apologetic smile. "I've had a confusing evening. And now I can't find the mate to this." He held up the offending shoe.

B'Elanna had never known him to be like this. "I see." She scanned the floor of his quarters. "Is that it?" She motioned to a shoe sticking out from under a chair.

"Yes." He gave her a grateful look. "Thank you." He got up and walked to the chair. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, I thought you and I could get some dinner. Tom has to take a shift in sickbay so the Doctor can get a little time on the planet." She sank into one of the chairs.

"Sorry, I've got plans." He slipped his feet into the shoes. "Maybe another night."

She nodded. "Where are you going?" She asked, casually.

He grinned. "I honestly don't know the name of the place." He stood. "But I'll tell you about it."

"A date?" She dared.

"Dinner." He said as he moved to the door, indicating she should follow. He paused and turned back to his replicator. "One peace rose."

The replicator whirled and a beautiful white and red rose appeared. He gently removed it from the platform and turned to see B'Elanna looking at him, a raised eyebrow. "Not a word Torres."

Kathryn was racing through her room, trying to finish getting dressed and out of her quarters in time. The door chimed and she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Come."

Seven entered and stood, waiting for Kathryn to acknowledge her. When the older woman simply continued her task, the blonde began. "Captain."

Kathryn slipped her feet into a pair of heels. "Yes Seven."

"I was wondering if I might talk to you about something." Seven watched as Kathryn headed into the other room.

"You've got a few minutes. If that's not enough time, we can talk at breakfast." She called from in front of the mirror in her bathroom.

"I would like some advice on a personal matter." She started. "I have asked a member of the crew to explore a personal relationship with me."

Kathryn poked her head out of the bathroom, Seven now had her attention. She gave the younger woman an encouraging smile. "And?"

"And, he said yes." Seven wasn't sure how Harry expected her to get information from the Captain.

"That's wonderful." Kathryn's eyes lit up. "May I ask who the lucky man is?" She asked as she turned back to her reflection. She frowned at the hair she'd hated since she was a kid.

"It is Ensign Kim." She stated.

Kathryn came out of the other room and walked to Seven. "I'm so happy for you." She embraced the woman. "I wish you and Harry the best."

"Thank you." Seven gave her a small smile. "You appear to be going out."

Kathryn nodded. "I am, actually just heading out now."

"On a date?" She asked.

Kathryn looked at the blonde. "For dinner."

"May I ask with whom?" She asked, quoting the Captain.

Kathryn grinned. "You may… but I won't answer." She turned and looked at Seven. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful Captain."

Kathryn laughed. "Thank you Seven."

"Commander!" Neelix called as he hurried to catch up to Chakotay.

Chakotay tugged his ear and ducked his head. "Neelix."

"I am glad I caught you." Neelix said as they headed down the corridor. "How was the picnic?"

"It was wonderful Neelix, thank you." Chakotay gave the Talaxian a smile as they turned the corner.

"I'm glad. I hope your female companion was as happy with it." He hinted.

"She was." Chakotay wished everyone would leave him alone; he had other things on his mind.

"Good." He looked down a moment. "Commander, could we slow down a moment?"

Chakotay stopped and looked at Neelix. "If this can wait…"

"It can't." Neelix fidgeted. "I was hoping you would give me some advice."

"Advise?"

"Yes." He looked at the wall. "You see, I know you are quite the ladies man and I have decided it is time for me to start… uh… dating again."

Chakotay had to smile. Is that what people thought? That he was a ladies man? For the last several years there had only ever really been one lady. "I see. What do you want to know?"

Kathryn wanted to jog to the transporter room, but already knew her attire was getting her looks. She was late.

"Captain?" The Doctor called.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "What is it Doctor?" She asked, not breaking stride.

"I thought I ordered you off the ship." He frowned.

"I am trying to do just that." She said as they walked.

"Good." He frowned. "Did you use the sun protection I gave you?"

"Yes." She stopped and turned to him. "Why?"

"Well it looks as though you have a slight burn on your nose and cheeks." He stepped closer and regarded it. "Yes, that will be painful in the morning."

She gave him a half smile. "Then expect me in sickbay first thing." She turned back to her walk.

"But Captain, if we take care of it now…"

"Doctor, look. You wanted me to take sometime off the ship. And now, when I am trying to follow your orders you are asking me to stay." She looked at him. "Is the burn life threatening?"

"Well, no."

"Then it can wait." She smiled at him as she turned the corner and headed towards the transporter room.

Chakotay and Kathryn reached the doors at the same time. Both took the other in. Chakotay looked handsome in his desert colored outfit, brown pants and a desert sunset top. Kathryn stood before him in a blue silk dress, spaghetti straps and a matching wrap. She took his breath away.

"Doctor, I'm glad you're here." Neelix said, breaking the spell.

"Yes Neelix, I am ready." The Doctor said, still annoyed that the Captain had once again brushed him off.

The four entered the transporter room. And the transporter chief on duty looked up. "Where too?"

"Let the Captain and Commander go first." Neelix offered.

Kathryn looked at Chakotay. "Commander, where are you headed?"

"I was going to wander town, find a place to eat." He bit back his grin.

"I'm headed to a little place in town." She looked at the transporter chief. "Transport us down together, no use wasting the energy for two separate transports to the same area. The coordinates are already in the system."

"Aye Captain."

Kathryn and Chakotay stepped on to the pad. "Energize."

B'Elanna, Tom, Harry and Seven sat in the mess hall. They were having a special dessert Tom had replicated. "This is wonderful." Seven said between bites.

"Slow down, that's ice cream." Tom grinned as the Borg took another large bite. "You'll get a brain freeze."

Everyone looked at him. "A what?" B'Elanna asked.

"Brain freeze." He shook his head. "Just don't eat it so fast."

Harry smiled warmly at Seven. "It's good."

"So I've got nothing." B'Elanna said. "Just that he was the one who beamed up from the cove."

Harry furrowed his brow. "What cove?"

"Ah, we found this great little secluded cove on the west end…" Tom started.

"Yeah, we were on the overlook." Harry grinned. "Were you watching the couple down there?"

"Yeah." Tom laughed. "Great minds. How did you find it?"

"I over heard the ambassador telling the Captain and Commander about it." Seven said, her hand going to her head. She frowned. "I have frozen brain."

Tom laughed. "Brain freeze, Seven."

"Wait, so Chakotay AND the Captain knew about this place?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yeah." Harry looked from Tom to B'Elanna. "Why?"

"Well that was Chakotay who beamed out of there." B'Elanna frowned. Who was with him?

"We tried to find out who beamed out first." Harry said. "But even Icheb found nothing."

"Then it probably didn't come from our ship." B'Elanna was familiar with the young man's expertise. It would take a major lock out to fool Icheb.

"Unless…" Tom grinned. "Computer, what was the time of Commander Chakotays return to the ship?"

"Specify day." The computer answered.

Tom rolled his eyes, he hated this thing. "Today, this evening to be exact."

"Commander Chakotay transported onboard at 20:37."

"Where was Captain Janeway at 20:30?" Tom asked.

"Captain Janeway was not on board Voyager."

"Where was Captain Janeway at 20:33?" He was sure he had it now.

"Captain Janeway was in her quarters."

"Bingo." Tom sat back, a big smile on his face.

"That's not proof Tom." B'Elanna hated to burst his bubble. "Just means she was finally able to get out for a while."

"Yeah but it's too close to be a coincidence." He sighed. "But it would be nice to know for sure."

"I am curious." Tuvok's voice broke them from their thoughts. "Why you all are so concerned with Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeways whereabouts today?" He asked from his place in the corner.

"Oh, come on Tuvok We just want to know if the Captain had a good day." Tom looked at the Vulcan.

He raised an eyebrow. "I too, am concerned about the Captain's emotional state. But to speculate on her whereabouts is, illogical."

"Illogical, but most interesting." Seven said lowering her hand, now that the pain had receded.

"We just want them to be happy." Harry offered.

"How is it you know, that they would be happy together?" He asked.

"How can you not?" Tom answered.

Kathryn smiled at Chakotay over the table. So far they had kept to safe topics and not mentioned their sunset walk. "Have you heard?" She leaned in as if afraid someone would hear her. "Seven has a boyfriend."

"Really?" He grinned. "Who?"

"Harry." She picked up her wine glass.

"Harry Kim?" Chakotay chuckled. "Poor Harry."

"I think they'll be good for one another." She said lifting the glass to her lips.

"He may be good for her, but I'm a little worried about what she'll do to him." He picked up his own glass. He rarely drank like this, but he needed to relax a little.

"I think you're being hard on Seven." She said shaking her head. "She just needs someone willing to let her learn the little things."

"Well, better him than me." Chakotay grinned. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

She blushed slightly. "You did, when you compared me to the rose." She picked it up and brought it to her face, the petals felt like silk against her face. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He looked at the table; they had eaten a large diner, a dessert recommended by the ambassador and three bottles of wine. "Would you like to walk?"

She nodded. "I can't remember when I've eaten this much in one sitting."

"I can't remember when you've eaten this much in a day." He said as they stood.

She raised her eyebrow, but said nothing.

He took her arm and wrapped it around his as they exited the restaurant. "Let's just walk."

She let him lead her out into the busy street. This planet had reminded her of Risa when they first landed. And even more so now that she'd been able to get a good look at it. As they walked, they felt as though this were the most natural thing to be doing on a bright night. "This planet is amazing."

He nodded. "Almost magical."

She smiled, turning to look at him. "Chakotay?"

"Yes?"

"About today." She knew someone had to bring it up.

He braced himself. He wasn't sure he could go back to where they had been. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

He stopped walking and pulled her out from the crowd of people. "For what?"

"For telling me about the crew. Reminding me that to be a good Captain I have to set an example, not just of protocol, but life." Kathryn looked into his dark eyes. She could see the questions there. "I don't know what we'll face in the future. But I know I don't want to face it without you."

"No matter what, you would never loose me." And he knew it to be true.

She reached up and pulled his lips to hers in a warm and promising kiss. "That's not what I meant Chakotay."

He smiled and put his arms around her. "Then what did you mean? You may have to explain it a little more."

Her eyes sparkled. "I'd be happy to."

The next morning Kathryn found herself in sickbay, her nose and cheeks bright red. As she entered she noticed she wasn't the only one. She smiled at young Naomi Wildman who was sitting on one of the bio beds, Seven beside her. "Naomi, what happened?" She asked concern in her voice.

Naomi looked at Kathryn, her face bright red. "I forgot to wear my sun protector."

Kathryn gently touched her raw face. "I remembered mine and it didn't work so well."

Naomi smiled softly. "I've never had sunburn before."

Kathryn gave the girl a supportive smile. "I have, and it hurts, but it will fade."

"Ah, Captain, there you are." The Doctor placed a hypo to the young girls' neck. "As you can see, despite my warnings of the sun as well as some of the foods, the crew did what they wanted anyway."

Kathryn pulled her smile into a firm expression, though the smile threatened to emerge. "We're only human Doctor."

The Doctor sighed. "Funny." He looked at Naomi. "If it hurts, come back and I will give you another dose."

Naomi nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He turned to refill the hypo. "Sit Captain."

"Just dose me." She said offering her neck.

"I need to check to make sure…"

"I don't have time Doctor." She stated briskly.

"Fine." He frowned and turned to give her a hypospray. "Captain?" He paused looking at her neck.

"What?" She asked annoyance evident in her voice.

"Did you injure yourself yesterday?" He pressed a spot just under her turtleneck.

"No." She frowned. "Why?"

"You appear to have a bruise… it's light, but…" He reached for a tricorder.

Kathryn's eyes opened wide. "I'm fine doctor." She turned and headed for the sickbay door.

"But Captain, your sunburn…"

"I'm fine. Really." She waved her hand in the air as she exited.

Chakotay was sitting on the bridge when Kathryn exited the turbolift. "Mr. Paris, prepare to break orbit."

"Aye Captain." Tom looked over at her and smiled. "Get a little sun yesterday Captain?"

She shot him a glare. "Are we ready?"

"Chakotay to Engineering, we are preparing to break orbit." He called from his seat.

"Torres here, we're ready when you are."

Kathryn nodded and headed for her chair. "Take us out Mr. Paris." She said as she sat down.

"Aye Ma'am."

Chakotay dared a glance at her, and his heart went out to her. Her nose was as red as a lobster. "Why don't you head to sickbay?" He said leaning over.

She turned her eyes on him. "No thank you."

He frowned. "Why not. Doesn't it hurt?"

"Doctor to the Captain."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "What is it Doctor?"

"I want to ask you more about your day. I would like to run a test to see…"

"It's fine doctor. I'm fine. Janeway out." She dropped her head into her hand and winced when it made contact. "I'll be in my ready room." She stood and made her way off the bridge.

Tom turned to Chakotay. "I guess she didn't have a good day yesterday."

Chakotay glared at Tom. "Focus on your work." He stood. "Tuvok you have the bridge." He said as he entered the ready room with out chiming.

Kathryn looked up from the padd she was reading. "Commander?"

"Are you ill?" He asked standing in front of the desk.

"No. Nothing more than this damn burn." She walked to the replicator. "Gretchen's lemon salve." A strange paste appeared. Kathryn picked up the little container and sat down on the couch. "My mother's recipe." She began to gently dab it onto her face.

"Then why does the Doctor want to run tests?" He asked, not moving. He wanted answers.

She paused and looked at him. "I appear to have a bruise."

He frowned. "So, we all get bruises."

She raised an eyebrow. "On my neck."

"Oh." He ducked his head and chuckled. "Oops."

"Will you help me?" She asked.

He moved to the couch and sat down; taking the salve from her he dabbed a little onto his fingers and gently rubbed it over her nose and cheeks. "Let me know if it hurts."

The door chimed. "Come."

B'Elanna entered. "Captain I… Oh." She stopped and stared at them. "I'm sorry I…"

Kathryn smiled. "That's alright B'Elanna. The Commander was helping me take care of this sunburn." She wanted to add that it was his fault. "What can I do for you?"

"There was a hidden transport yesterday." She started.

"That's alright Lieutenant, it was me." She gave a crooked smile. "Next time I will make sure to let you know."

"Oh, ok." B'Elanna looked at Chakotay, who was trying to look anywhere but at her. She smiled. "Well, that was all I wanted."

"B'Elanna," She waited for the younger woman to face her. "Let's keep this between us."

"Aye Captain." B'Elanna said before leaving.

Kathryn slipped out of her jacket and began to take off her turtleneck. "Commander, can you help me?" She asked wincing as she pulled the clothes over the burns on her back and shoulders.

Chakotay helped her remove the turtleneck, leaving her in the loose fitting tank top. "Ouch. Can't we by pass the doctor and get you something for this?"

"Just be gentle." She said presenting him with her shoulders and back.

"Anything?" Tom asked sitting down next to his best friend and wife.

"No." B'Elanna was going to keep the Captains secret. "But I did see Chakotay rubbing some kind of yellow salve on the Captains face."

"That burn must really hurt." Harry offered. He had one eye on the door. Seven was supposed to be joining them.

"It looks awful." B'Elanna was never more grateful to have Klingon skin.

"Well, Chakotay stopped by sickbay today." Tom offered. "He took a couple vials of the pain medication and a dermal regenerator. Who wants to bet the Captain won't have burns this afternoon."

"Why didn't she just have the Doctor do it?" Harry asked.

"Francis was in sickbay this morning. And he says he over heard the Doctor say something about the Captain having a bruise on her neck." B'Elanna said between bites.

"Really?" Tom grinned. "I wonder how one could bruise their neck? Maybe we should ask Commander Chakotay."

"Ask me what?" Chakotay's voice came from behind them. He looked at Tom, daring him to say anything.

"Nothing. I was… uh…" He looked to B'Elanna for help.

"We were just worried about the Captain. How is that burn?" B'Elanna offered.

Chakotay stared Tom down before turning to B'Elanna. "She's in pain. But you know the Captain."

B'Elanna nodded. "Well, tell her there is nothing in engineering to worry about. Tell her to take it easy."

He nodded. "I will." He looked at Harry. "How are you?"

Harry looked at him, confused. "I'm fine Commander. And you?"

Chakotay smiled. "I've never been better." He turned and walked away.

FIN


End file.
